Battle of Krustallos
The Battle of Krustallos was a battle over the apparently-deserted world of Krustallos. It was the opening battle of the Uterio War. Details After convincing the Great Beings to declare war on the BZPB Multiverse, Uterio Di Armechio chose Krustallos as his first target. He dispatched Rahksha and Set with a sizable contingent of troops to take it. The Rebels learned of these plans via a spy, and immediately sent forces to Krustallos to defend it. When the Uterian troops arrived, the Malchiorian ships went into cloaking mode, allowing Rahksha's ships to swarm around the planet and troop transports to land on the surface. The Rebel land forces were ready for them, but what they didn't realize was that Blackout had also stationed his troops on the planet, and was preparing for an assault as well. In space While Klak ordered Ynot, Nadle and Trantoshen around, Blackout ordered his troops to give their enemies something to remember, and open fire. Turrets then began attacking the ships above, apparently not caring which side they belonged to. Great Being Luigi, who had sided with Blackout, did the same, then deployed a small number of fighters against everyone else. TPK's armada then arrived, just as Abneris ordered the Malchiorians to attack Rahksha's fleet. D-Klak decided to participate in the space battle, and destroyed an entire squadron of Uterian fighters. He was then contacted by D-Klak's old "friend" Set, who turned out to be working for Uterio. DK flew towards Set's ship while shooting down enemy fighters. Suddenly, Blackout's armada attacked everyone, and Blackout himself joined in. However, rather than using a ship like everyone else did, he chose to simply teleport into space and attack people randomly. His appearance was noticed by Abneris, Set, and D-Klak, and Abneris promptly sent two ships: the La Morte and the Renegade Ghost Blackout's way. However, the Makuta was not impressed, and he proceeded to simply smash the La Morte into the Renegade Ghost, destroying both. Set apparently viewed Blackout's appearance as a useful distraction, and ordered his forces to use it to finish the Rebels. Serecio then ordered two of his flying robots, the Commander and Unit 527 to take some space-adapted Blade Dragons and try and destroy some enemy ships. Set was pleased at this appearance, but his ship was then hit by one of D-Klak's blasts. He ordered an ensign to prepare an Ion Cannon, as D-Klak took down the shield generator and was then attacked by turrets and enemy fighters. Meanwhile, Abneris destroyed a fighter while the Malchiorian X-wings attacked the Blade Dragons. Abneris then designated Blackout as the next target after the Ion Cannon was down. Blackout promptly repelled the Blade Dragons into Serecio's ship, then wrapped a tentacle around Abneris' ship and threw it at the Dragons. The Malchiorian X-wings swarmed around GB ships, destroying them. Meanwhile, D-Klak and two other Malchiorians took down Set's ship's defences, and attacked the hangar. Abneris then managed to teleport his entire ship next to Set's ship, and they began shooting at each other. Blackout chose to abandon the battle and leave it to his subordinates, and teleported to BZPower to engage the Users. D-Klak and the Malchiorians then took over the hangar of Set's ship, and they then decided to blow up its core. Set was concerned about this, and asked Serecio's Blade Dragons for assistance. The fight continued, with no clear victor, as D-Klak fought his way towards the core. Rahkshi then boarded Set and Serecio's ships, and the Blade Dragons retreated back to the latter. As they did so, they were fired upon by TPK's ships. Unit 527's Dragon was hit and killed, but he himself survived and jumped into the hangar just after the Commander. There, they parodied Revenge of the Sith and started fighting Rahkshi. Onboard Set's ship, Set decided that the battle was no longer going his way, and he grabbed a detonator and made his way to the escape pods. Meanwhile, the remaining Rahkshi onboard the Nakamura (Serecio's ship) and Set's ship merged into Kaita and continued their assault. Iron Man then showed up in the hangar of Set's ship after receiving a message asking for help. Set himself ran away while his ship was destroyed by the remaining Malchiorians, and the X-wings took out the remaining fighters. On the surface Advanced Dal appeared and declared that the Great Beings' goal was logical, and tried to attack Trantoshen and his Malchiorians. However, he was promptly blasted to pieces. As the battle raged on in the skies, transports began landing near the crystal city, and Klak, Treveya, Nadle, Trantoshen and the Malchiorians prepared to face them. Blackout then unleashed his Rahkshi on them. Trantoshen and the Malchiorians took down a Panrahk, but a Lerahk managed to poison Trantoshen before being killed himself. However, Nadle's antidote for the YOURMUM parasite in Trantoshen's brain cured him, and the Toa exchanged fire with a Rahkshi of Chain Lightning before being attacked by a Rahkshi of Sonics, who then had his arms shot off, and then was killed. Another Chain Lightning Rahkshi managed to kill a Malchiorian, but then was decapitated by Nadle. The remaining Rahkshi were then finished off by Klak using his Crast. Ynot used his Slayer Canon against the Rahkshi, but Blackout intervened directly by repelling the blast with a Nox energy shield. Klak then commented on the arrival of Blackout's forces, and perpetuated the bizarre idea that Blackout and Uterio were allied. The Baterra then arrived in the form of a meteor, and shape-shifted into a crystal deposit just as Rahksha and his forces arrived, and a battle broke out. The Rebels were being attacked from two sides, as Blackout's Rahkshi and Dark Knights continued to harass them. Rahksha's forces opened fire on pretty much everyone, while Klak and Nadle realized they were outnumbered. Klak decided to charge and fire rays of light at his enemies, while Nadle took down a Rahkshi, a Dark Knight and one of Serecio's men with a psionic attack. Another Knight then snuck up on Nadle and stabbed him, before being blasted away with gravity. The other Knights took Trantoshen's squad by surprise, and all his Malchiorians were promptly destroyed. The Toa blasted away a Rahkshi while looking at a map of the BZPB Multiverse and realizing something. He then kicked away another Rahkshi, while Vorahk-Kah showed up and killed a Malchiorian. He then got into a fight with a suddenly-reborn Advanced Dal. Both of then were then attacked by Nadle's insects, along with many GB soldiers. Nadle knocked several Rahkshi and GB troops away while Klak fired more light blasts, but they were nevertheless pushed back beyond the city square, and buildings began crumbling around them. They finally regrouped in a quiet area of the city. Nadle suggested that they divide their forces and take some of the city's skyscrapers. Klak and Treveya then ran into a building, and the Baterra and some Malchiorians ran into another, and Nadle and the other Malchiorians ran into yet another. One of them realized that Trantoshen was in a mysterious trance (which had been caused by User KoN's defeat at Blackout's hands), and flung him over his shoulder as they ran into the building. Trantoshen then woke up (User KoN got to a computer), and pointed out the obvious. He then fell into the trance again (KoN was captured by a robot working for the Daleks). As the calm ended, Klak was enraged by the attacks on Treveya and the Malchiorians. Ryo-Ohki and Haruko Haruhara then showed up in some sort of ship and attacked Rahksha's forces, as well as F-Blackout's timeship. Klak then turned into Nova Klak, and he proceeded to take down everything in his path, as well as blind Rahksha. Trantoshen also woke up, and turned into Nova Trantoshen. He, too, took down everything in his path. Rahksha's forces escaped through a portal, while Washu showed up and started doing.....something to Klak. However, F-Klak then showed up, and took Klak away. Category:Conflicts